


La entrevista

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius le hace una entrevista al nuevo novio de su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La entrevista

**Author's Note:**

> Título: La entrevista.  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco , Scorpius  
> Rating: G  
> Género: slash  
> Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de HP me pertenece.

—¿Cuáles son sus tentaciones ?    
  
Harry parpadeó mientras miraba al pequeño rubio de no más de cinco años que estaba sentado delante suyo con un pergamino y una cera verde en sus manos.  
  
—¿Perdón?    
  
—¿Sus tentaciones? —El niño miró de reojo al elfo que tenía a su lado, el cual se apresuró a susurrarle al oído—. In-ten-cio-nes —repitió a la vez que el elfo le susurraba.    
  
—Salir a cenar.    
  
El niño entrecerró los ojos y garabateó en su pergamino.  
  
—¿Sangre?    
  
—AB positiva.    
  
El niño volvió a mirar al elfo, el cual negó con la cabeza.    
  
—¿Ez usted pura sangre? —Esta vez Harry pudo comprobar que al niño se le escapaba el aire por el hueco de un diente que le faltaba. Se tapó la boca y ocultó su sonrisa.    
  
—No tengo caballos —ante el ceño fruncido del niño, que no pareció apreciar sus bromas, suspiró—. Mestizo.    
  
El niño, Scorpius Malfoy, volvió a garabatear en su pergamino y lo miró con recelo.    
  
—¿Casado?    
  
—No.    
  
—¿Comprometido  
  
—No.    
  
Harry advirtió que ante esas respuestas Scorpius no garabateó.    
  
—¿Es rico?  
  
—Bueno, rico, lo que se dice rico… —el niño lo miró con encima de su pergamino y volvió a garabatear, pese al bufido exasperado que dio.    
  
—¿Su nombre?    
  
—Harry Potter.    
  
Esta vez la boca del niño se abrió todo y cuanto pudo. Bajó su pergamino y lo miró detenidamente, desde su último pelo encrespado hasta sus viejos zapatos. De pronto las dudas comenzaron a corroerle y lo miró con recelo.    
  
—Demuéstralo Se levantó el flequillo lo suficiente para mostrar su cicatriz, ante lo cual el niño dejó caer el pergamino y y la cera verde al suelo y se le acercó. No dudó en pasar sus pequeños dedos por la cicatriz y en mirarlo detenidamente  
  
—No es un mono.    
  
Harry frunció el ceño.    
  
—¿Quién dijo que yo era un mono?  
  
—Mi papá. Dice que se viste como un mono de circo en rebajas —miró sus zapatos y titubeó—. ¿Tiene usted monos?    
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Pero tengo hijos.    
  
—¿Cuántos?    
  
—Tres.    
  
El niño miró su pergamino, ante lo cual Harry se apresuró a añadir.    
  
—Tengo uno de tu edad. Albus.    
  
—No me gusta.    
  
—Juega al Quidditch —Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y Harry sacó una foto de su bolsillo donde aparecía un Albus sonriente que intentaba agacharse un poco el pelo. Scorpius se quedó mirándolo un rato antes de guardarse la foto en su bolsillo.    
  
—¿Le gusta el chocolate? —Harry asintió—. A mi papá también le gusta el chocolate —Scorpius lo volvió a mirar y entrecerró los ojos—. Si le hace algo malo a mi papá o si mi papá zufre se lo diré a mi tío Severus y él lo cocerá en su caldero a fuego lento.  
  
Harry asintió lentamente mientras el niño le clavaba su pequeño dedo en su pecho.    
  
—Y luego mi abuelo _Sucius_ —Harry se mordió el labio para no reír al ver como las eses se volvían a escapar por ese diente faltante—, echará sus restos a sus pavos y nadie más sabrá de usted.    
  
El niño se dio la vuelta y se fue a la vez que Draco se acercaba, con su túnica verde impoluta y su pelo rubio más brillante que nunca.    
  
—¿Cómo te fue?    
  
Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.    
  
—Me adora  
  
Malfoy se agachó para recoger el pergamino. Soltó una leve risa antes de mostrarle el pergamino a Harry. Un muñeco ahorcado fue lo que vio, sólo a falta de un pie para completar su sentencia.    
  
—Recuérdame por qué tenía que hacer esto.    
  
Draco sonrió antes de abrazarlo.  
  
—Porque me quieres y él es lo más importante para mí.    
  
Harry suspiró, apaciguándose con ese abrazo.    
  
—Me preocupa Albus.    
  
—¿Por qué?    
  
—Tu hijo me ha robado su foto  
  
—Vamos Potter, tiene sólo cinco años, ¿qué va a hacer?    
  
Harry se calmó y sonrió.  
  
—Es un niño, ¿qué podría pasar?    
  
***    
  
Scorpius contempló la foto de Albus Potter antes de ponerla en su mesilla noche y darle un breve beso. Su padre tenía razón, era igual que Harry Potter.    
  
Echó un leve vistazo a todos los postes del héroe del mundo mágico que había en su cuarto antes de apagar la luz con una gran sonrisa.    
  
Pronto, muy pronto...  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
